Return to the Spirit World
by SanaK68
Summary: Chihiro's become quite the loner since she left the Spirit World but, when someone she thought she'd never see again, returns. She embarks on another adventure to the not forgotten world of Spirits. Love begins to show and a new evil is here.
1. Normal Lives

Return to the Spirit World: A Spirited Away sequel

Disclamer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters.

Chapter One Normal Lives

Chihiro lived in her new house with her normal family; all thoughts of the 'Spirit World' were to flee her mind. Sometimes she found herself sitting by the Kohaku River thinking of Haku and dreaming of going back to the bath house. No one bought the houses that were made up from the Kohaku River so, the people just demolished them and made the River an attraction because of its stillness and peace. Just to see Haku and be with him. In the regular world she now didn't feel as if she was normal. She shut herself from the whole world and only thought of Haku. Wow, I must really love him. She said mentally. It was like when Kamajii told Lin what she never realized, love. Chihiro was almost turning thirteen and it has been almost three years since she was at the bath house and left the spirit world. Where she met Haku. He said that he would come back, but he never came to her. Ever since Chihiro moved to the new town she made new friends but, when she tried to persuade them about the Spirit World they begged to differ. She figured not to tell her stories; the closest person she met was Akito. They became quick friends but, then again Chihiro couldn't tell him _everything_. He believed nothing of it. Their friendship remained lose and not as close as Haku and Chihiro's had been. But still, Akito was her only best friend in this new town but, even though Chihiro told herself not to mention the Spirit World to him. Maybe this birthday will bring Haku back to me. She thought. Probably not, but why not waste a perfect wish for my candles. After school, Chihiro walked home with Akito and they both walked into her house.

"SURPRISE!" shouted her family and other friends from school. Chihiro smiled and thanked everyone for the party and surprise. Although she found herself become not truly happy because she lost the person that she loved the most, Haku.

"Blow out your candles, Chihiro," urged her mom and dad.

"Okay," said Chihiro. A light breeze swept across her face and she blew out her candles. All fourteen candles, thirteen for her age and one for good luck. Chihiro smiled and made a wish, always hoping that it would come true. When the party neared its end Chihiro walked outside and sat down by the Kohaku River. Chihiro made her way up the sea green grass and slipped her lean body under the fence, easier access. Once she was there she sat on the marble concrete, she took off her blue sandals and dipped her feet into the water. It seemed to soothe her in ways other things just couldn't. Then Chihiro felt the wind seem to push her forward and she feel into the River. On the other side of the River there was a boy, about her age and he was coming towards her. The cold water sent a shiver up her spine and she was about to climb out but the wind was telling her not to do so, so she stayed. It was too strong to fight. The boy made his way towards her. Oh no! Who is that boy? Asked Chihiro to herself.

"Oh my god, it's--," stuttered Chihiro finally realizing who the boy was. The boy made his way over and came into perfect view. The boy was…


	2. the Best Birthday Present

Chapter Two the Best Birthday Present

The boy was Haku. Chihiro felt faint on realizing who the boy was, and then she collapsed to the bottom of the River. Only to see Haku dive under, her eyes closing and then falling.

"Chihiro!" she heard Haku yell. Haku dived under his river and picked Chihiro up in both arms, carrying her bridal style. He laid her down on the soft green grass and cast a spell on her to make her wake up. She coughed up some swallowed water and slurred, "Ha...Haku?"

"Yes Chihiro, Yes, it's me Haku," said Haku in a soothing voice. Her eyes shown a blurred version of Haku and then it became to clear to her; the boy hovering over her was Haku, from the Spirit World. Her eyes now showed a more clear version and blurriness went away. Chihiro felt like being bold and planted her lips onto Haku's. Haku's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately kissed back. Haku leaned on to Chihiro but, supported his body weight on his two elbows. To Chihiro it felt like heaven, she realized what was in front of her, Haku kissing her with burning passion, she was wet and so was he. And, they were lying down on the grass. This had to be the best birthday gift yet. Finally, Haku and Chihiro pulled away gasping for breath.

"Wow Chihiro," said Haku under his breath.

"Wow?" breathed Chihiro.

"You changed a lot and I've missed you," said Haku. "By the way, your kissing is amazing."

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," said Chihiro giggling. Haku locked his lips back with Chihiro's in a chaste kiss. Chihiro smiled after the kiss and looked into Haku's emerald green eyes and he looked deeply into her chocolate brown ones.

"Chihiro?" asked Haku looking deeply into her.

"Yeah?" said Chihiro.

"I love you, and I'm never going to let you go again," said Haku kissing her before she could speak. Chihiro pulled away breathlessly and said, "Haku, I love you too and I never want you to leave."

"Even if I have to, I'll always be with you here by my river," assured Haku.

"Really?" pondered Chihiro.

"Of course, and in my human, spirit like form," Haku answered. Chihiro wrapped both arms around Haku's neck and hugged him. They both stood up and Haku hugged Chihiro properly and kissed her neck. Chihiro let out a soft moan.

"Haku, I have a question," said Chihiro still in the passionate embrace.

"Yes…Chihiro?" asked Haku in between kissing up Chihiro's neck.

"How come you never visited me sooner?" asked Chihiro rubbing the nape of Haku's neck. She noticed his hair had become much longer from the last time she saw him and their was a greater depth in his emerald eyes.

"The thing is, Yubbaba wanted me to stay her apprentice no matter how much I told her not to, and then things got pretty bad at the bath house," wove Haku of his story. "Then, I just couldn't leave and there was a big war between some of the spirits and it finally ended then, Yubbaba let me stop being her apprentice. But, here's the new problem, she has a new apprentice. I haven't gotten her name yet but, she is heard to be like me."

"Wow, what a story? What are you going to do?" asked Chihiro in much surprise.

"I was hoping you could come with me to Spirit World again," said Haku. "You could help me in getting to know her new apprentice and figure out why she is like me so much."

"Sounds good, and I'd love to go back to the Spirit World," said Chihiro smiling.

"Great, we'll go tomorrow, is that okay?" asked Haku kissing Chihiro once more.

"What should I tell my parents?" asked Chihiro.

"Hmm," said Haku. "I have an idea!"

"Good, good, what is it?" asked Chihiro.

"Okay, well there's this spell I could use to make a duplicate of you. It will act like you, talk like you, and basically be you. Nothing else to it," said Haku smiling. They both left the embrace and Chihiro said, "That sounds totally cool! Do you think it would clean my room for me?" Haku gave a chuckle and said, "Sure, if you want it to."

"That's totally cool with me," said Chihiro.

"Then, it's settled," said Haku. "The plan goes into action tomorrow and I'll meet you by this river?"

"Yup, see you then," said Chihiro about to depart from the Kohaku River.

"Wait, one more thing," said Haku.

"What is it?" asked Chihiro. Haku placed his hand in hers and gave it a slight tug. Chihiro was now in the arms of Haku and he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her hard, but passionate. When, they both pulled away Chihiro blushed and kissed Haku's cheek sweetly, then she murmured, "I love you." In Haku's ear. "I love you too," said Haku in Chihiro's ear. "See you tomorrow."

"Most definitely," said Chihiro leaving the fence and looking back at Haku when she slipped out and walked back to her house. He was standing by his river smiling and waving good bye. Only this time their good bye was only until tomorrow.


	3. Plan in Action and the Trip

Chapter Three Plan in Action and the Trip

The next day Chihiro woke up with much anticipation to meet Haku. She woke up and got dressed in her shorts and white shirt with a solid green stripe and her yellow sneakers. She washed up and then went down the stairs to see her mom making breakfast.

"Chihiro, honey, where are you going?" asked her mom.

"Hi mom, I left some of my school work near the river, can I go get it before school starts?" lied Chihiro.

"Of course honey but, here are two rice balls for your breakfast, you can eat them on the way to school. Oh yes, and don't forget to go on the bus today because you dad and I have to go to work earlier than usual," said Chihiro's mom.

"Right, the bus, I'll see you later mom," said Chihiro grabbing her backpack and the rice balls and then heading towards the river. Once she slipped under the fence there was Haku standing there and smiling brightly.

"Hi Haku," called Chihiro from a couple feet away.

"Morning Chihiro," said Haku walking closer to Chihiro. He kissed her as they both met with only a stance not too far away from each other. Chihiro kissed him back. Then, Haku pulled away and said, "When we get to my house, in the Spirit World we'll do more kissing."

"Sounds good," said Chihiro happily. "So, ready to start?"

"Yup, okay let's go down to your house," said Haku. The two both walked down back to Chihiro's house when they got there Haku put on the spell near the rear entrance of her house. Suddenly the duplicate appeared in front of Haku and Chihiro. There was a bright inner circle that was displayed and then another Chihiro was right in front of them, Haku's spell had worked.

"Okay, here's the deal," said Haku to the duplicate of Chihiro. "Your name is 'Chihiro', you have a mom and dad and there inside." The duplicate looked into the window to see the two adults and the other Chihiro nodded. "You go to school everyday of the week and you are a good student. Your friends are the ones you'll see at the "school place" and they know your name so they ARE indeed your friends. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Haku. I understand," said the duplicate in a monotone Chihiro's voice.

"Good, now go to school," said Haku.

"Okay, see you later," said the duplicate you started to walk to the near bus stop.

"How'd she know where the bus stop was?" asked Chihiro glaring at the duplicate of herself.

"She has your most treasured memories and knows many important things about you," said Haku also watching the duplicate make its way onto the bus. Once the bus left Haku and Chihiro started to walk back to the abandoned house where Chihiro first found the Spirit World. It was a long walk but, the made it there, hand in hand through the house and past the sea green field of grass. When they reached the Spirit World Haku let go of Chihiro's hand an embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek softly.

"We made it," whispered Haku softly.

"Sure did," responded Chihiro. They walked the rest of the distance to the bath house. Their first duties were to visit Kamajii and maybe get jobs or somehow sneak into the bath house and find out who is Yubabba's new apprentice.

I updated. R&R short chapter. btw, updating very soon


	4. New Arrivals

Chapter Four New Arrivals

When Haku and Chihiro both made there way across the abandoned park they reached the bath house which was over the bridge. It was still light out so there was spirits roaming around the bath house. Message soon got around that a human had returned to the bath house. In the bath house, Lin just heard the message.

"What? Another human? In the bath house?" asked Lin to another one of the workers.

"Yes, the human is said to be a girl," said the worker.

"Chihiro," muttered Lin under her breath.

"What was that, Lin? Do you know who the human is?" asked the worker.

"What? Ughh….No, I don't know who it is," replied Lin quickly and then she gathered up her things and went to scrub one of the baths for a spirit. Outside, Haku and Chihiro were sneaking around the bath house.

"Okay, so we have to get to Kamajii's boiler room, first," said Haku.

"Right," said Chihiro. "I remember how to get there!"

"Really, you do?" asked Haku.

"Yes, let's go!" said Chihiro. She grabbed Haku by the wrist and they both ran all the way to the boiler man. They walked through the room with much anticipation, and then Haku called out, "Kamajii?"

"Haku, Haku is that you?" asked a choked out voice.

"Yes, it's me. Is that you Kamajii?" asked Haku.

"I'm here all right," replied Kamajii looking up from his work. "Chihiro?"

"Hi Kamajii," greeted Chihiro.

"Chihiro, you're the human that everyone is blabbering about?" said Kamajii.

"I guess I am," stated Chihiro blandly.

"Everyone smelled her scent?" asked Haku.

"Yes, the minute you both walked across the bridge rumor was that you, Haku had returned and a human along side you," said Kamajii. "Why did you both return?"

"I hear Yubabba has gotten a new apprentice?" asked Haku boldly.

"Yes, she has," said Kamajii. "There is something strange about that new girl."

"Really, how so?" asked Chihiro.

"I'm not sure, just something you should know. Maybe you two should go find out for yourselves," suggested Kamajii.

"That is, indeed why we both came back," said Haku.

"I see," said Kamajii. "Well you have two options."

"What are they?" Chihiro pondered.

"One, get new jobs. That, I highly doubt because Yubabba is consulting with spirits and how they won't give the bath house a pay in gold and the new apprentice is said to be VERY harsh. Or two, you can sneak around the bath house. Haku, I'm sure you have very powerful magic, indeed powerful enough for you both to look invisible to everyone in the bath house and all spirits. It is your choice," said Kamajii in a wise tone.

"Your choices seem as good as anything," said Haku.

"Yes, which would you rather do?" asked Chihiro.

"Let's sneak around the bath house," said Haku.

"Ah, a very wise decision Haku. I'm sure getting jobs is half what you came back for," said Kamajii.

"True, very true," said Chihiro.

"I would like to meet this "new" apprentice today," said Haku.

"Yes, she is in Yubabba's office right now, if you would like to see her," said Kamajii.

"Thank you for your kind advice and information," said Haku.

"Yes, thanks Kamajii. We hope to see you again," said Chihiro. Both of them made there way through the small back door and into the bath house. Chihiro took it all in and looked around. The bath house seemed the same, the atmosphere, the many workers, and spirits roaming to get baths. Before they left Chihiro and Haku ate some food that Haku had put a spell on to make them indeed invisible. Haku and Chihiro both crawled there way in to an open elevator. One of the spirits walked in after them. Chihiro and Haku both were being almost squashed to death in the elevator. When the one spirit got off the elevator Chihiro and Haku decided to take an even breath.

"Who do you think it is," whispered Chihiro.

"To tell you the truth," started Haku. "I'm not sure, at all."

"Hmm…." Pondered Chihiro. "Well, obviously I wouldn't know."

"That is true," said Haku. "No matter what happens in there I will always still love you and you only."

"I love you too, Haku," Chihiro responded sweetly. They both shared a sweet kiss when the elevator made a halt at Yubabba's floor. Haku handed Chihiro a piece of food that made them visible again. Haku chewed on the same thing. The doors swished open once they knocked.

"Umm….hello," said Haku stammering once they entered the room.

"We came up here to see…ughh….Yubabba's apprentice," said Chihiro while stuttering.

"Well, you've met her," said a cold voice from Yubabba's chair. It was turned so both of them could not see who this person was.

"Kagome?" asked Haku in a shocked position. The chair swiveled around and a girl about the same age of Haku and Chihiro was sitting there with a grin and smirk on her face.


	5. Reuniting

Chapter Five Reuniting

"Kagome?" repeated Haku.

"My names not 'Kagome', it's SAN! San, call me San. Long time, no see, bro," sneered San.

"She's your sister?" asked Chihiro, her eyes widening.

"Yes, she's my sister," said Haku his eyes glaring at San. San had long brown hair and it was tied into a neat ponytail with a thick red hair band and two strands of her hair came to her face, she wore something similar to Haku's clothes.

"Why are you Yubabba's new apprentice?" asked Haku.

"I told you the same thing before you came," said San coldly. "She summoned me to the bath house a couple months ago. And, now, here I am and I'm her apprentice!"

"Hmmm," said Haku.

"Surprised aren't you?" she asked coolly.

"Yes, very," said Haku. You could tell the tension was rising between the two siblings.

"Well, Chihiro and I have to go," said Haku.

"Aww, have to bring your trashy-human girl friend to safety?" teased San.

"She's not 'trashy'!" said Haku getting angry.

"Oh, there's your temper again," said San.

"We're leaving, bye," said Haku. He grabbed Chihiro by the wrist and Haku turned into his dragon form and they both flew out of Yubabba's window.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro. Kagome can be rude when she's controlled by Yubabba," said Haku kissing Chihiro's cheek once they reached a house and he turned back into his person-form.

"What was up with that girl?" asked Chihiro calmly.

"Here's the deal, she's my sister, and her real name is Kagome. Yubabba must have used a stronger deal this time with her. So, even if someone tells her, her name she won't remember. So, now she's San. In the beginning she told me that being Yubabba's apprentice was bad. I didn't listen and went with the whole thing. Now, she's wrapped in it! Chihiro, we have to save her!" said Haku almost breaking into tears.

"Seriously Haku?" asked Chihiro.

"Yes," Haku mumbled and he cried into Chihiro's shoulder. They both held each other in a tight embrace. Until Chihiro asked, "Haku, where are we?" Chihiro continued to stroke Haku's neck.

"We're at my old house," said Haku. "My mom, sister and I used to live here. My mom died years ago and as you know my sister is now Yubabba's apprentice. So, basically I inherited the house."

"Oh, I see, and what can I wear now that I'm here?" asked Chihiro.

"My sister left her old clothes here, you'll probably fit it," said Haku gently.

"How are we going to save your sister? And, was she always that rude?" asked Chihiro.

"Not really, actually. She was much nicer before. I guess Yubabba made her that way. Don't you think?" asked Haku.

"Yeah," said Chihiro. Both teens left the embrace and Haku and Chihiro went inside the house. The house was sweet and it kind of reminded Chihiro of Zeniba's house. Haku and Chihiro both got refreshed in the bathrooms and


	6. Haku's Past

Chapter Six Haku's Past

After the two finished refreshing themselves from the long trip, Haku and Chihiro both went into Haku's dinning room and sat to talk.

"Haku," asked Chihiro. "What are we going to do?"

"Hmmm….I…I'm not sure," stuttered Haku.

"Are you really upset? I mean like that they have your sister?" asked Chihiro softly.

"Yes," cried Haku he cried back into Chihiro's arm. Haku cried into Chihiro's shirt and whispered, "Can I take you back into the past, you know like a little flashback trip?"

"Sure," said Chihiro. "But, how do you do that?"

"You'll see," whispered Haku. He took a hold of Chihiro's hand and chanted something within a whisper.

"Look down at the floor, Chihiro. And, don't take your eyes off until I tell you too, okay?" asked Haku.

"Okay," said Chihiro. Her eyes were now centered on the corner of the wooden floor board. Haku looked at Chihiro; his eyes were deeply in depth with hers. A sudden flash of blue-green light came rushing towards them. Chihiro made herself keep looking down. When the strong light scooped them they were in a swirling vortex and when they landed they landed in an older version-looking of Haku's house.

"Don't talk," whispered Haku softly. "We can later." Chihiro nodded her head and asked, "Can I look up now?"

"Yes, of course," said Haku. "Now watch carefully." Chihiro glanced up and watched.

_There was storming down the stairs when the girl came into view it looked like San. _

"_Haku," cried the girl. _

"_What Kagome?" asked Haku nastily. _

"_Don't become Yubabba's apprentice! Listen to Kamajii. You don't know what your putting yourself into," cried Kagome. _

"_Shut up!" said Haku sharply. "I don't care what you think! You're just a nasty bitch who I don't care about." _

"_Haku, you don't mean that!" cried Kagome. "Yubabba's done horrible things to you!" Kagome ran over and embraced her brother. _

"_Get off!" said Haku yelling. He pushed her arms off of himself and Kagome fell to the floor._ Meanwhile Chihiro's eyes were widening.

"_Haku!" called Kagome as he was about to leave. _

"_Again, what-do-you-want?" asked Haku his temper going monotone. _

"_You don't know what Yubabba can do to you. She's very bad. She'll hurt you and I don't want that to happen. Since mom died----." _

"_SHUT UP! Don't talk about Mom!" screamed Haku his emotions effecting his powers so the house made a shutter. _

"_Fine! The point is we're supposed to take care of each other. And, this is when you should consider my advice," said Kagome. It was too late Haku all ready stormed out of the house. _

"_Haku! WAIT!" screamed an upset Kagome. She burst out of the door but, it was too late Haku was on his way to the bath house. Kagome looked down at the ground of grass and began to cry. _The strong light came to Chihiro and Haku, they were within the swirling vortex and then they both came out in the real version of Haku's house.

"What was that?" asked Chihiro immediately.


	7. Fixing Problems

Chapter Seven Fixing Problems

"I don't know what that was?" cried Haku.

"Wa…Was it you?" asked Chihiro.

"Yeah, it was when Yubabba had most of her control over me. When I was younger, I was weaker and had less control over my powers as a spirit then; as I grew older Yubabba had still some control over me, not as much as she did when I started being her apprentice. After I got out of Yubabba's loop hole I finally understood everything and each bit of advice my sister told me. I saw all of this by going and looking at my past, using a spell that Kamajii taught me," said Haku strongly.

"I get it now, but the new problem is that you're sister got stuck into this whole thing and we have to get her out before Yubabba will…ughhh…kill her! Like when she almost killed you!" said Chihiro giving off an almost stutter. "When she told you to go after Zeniba's golden seal---."

"Yeah, I remember that," said Haku smiling. "But, how? How are we going to save Kagome?"

"I don't know?" said Chihiro. "Well, I saved you because I remembered you're name was 'Kohaku' but, Kagome is under "deeper magic" from Yubabba and probably has less control than what you had."

"Right, but if we learn more about Kagome, maybe we can somehow befriend----. Wait! You can befriend her! She all ready hates me because she slightly remembers who I am. If you get another job at the bath house and become her friend she'll trust in you and tell you all sorts of things we need to figure out how to undo what was done!" Haku said coming up with his plan.

"Sounds perfect!" exclaimed Chihiro smiling. "What will you do?"

"Oh, I know one thing that I can do," said Haku a mischief smile appearing on his face. "We'll talk later; first let's get you to the bath house!" Haku and Chihiro flew off. Chihiro went on Haku's back as he reached his icy blue dragon form and took Chihiro to the front of Kamajii's boiler room.

"Here, talk to Kamajii again and I'm sure he'll find some way to get you a job. When the moon stays right above the under water train station meet me on the balcony and we'll talk, okay?" said Haku. "The one where you will stay in."

"Okay," responded Chihiro. "See you tonight." Chihiro smiled and Haku turned into his spirit form and kissed Chihiro's lips sweetly. Chihiro kissed him back and slipped into the boiler room, she looked out the doors window and watched Haku fly off. I wonder what he's going to do, thought Chihiro as she walked into where Kamajii was staying.

"Hi Chihiro!" greeted Lin. Chihiro looked up and met her gaze with Lin.

"Lin!" said Chihiro she ran over and hugged her friend.

"You're back so soon!" Lin said smiling.

"Yeah, well Haku and I need to do some things and I need to get another job, is that alright Kamajii?" asked Chihiro.

"Another job?" asked Lin.

"Yeah, it's probably going to be temporary, though," said Chihiro. "Can I Kamajii?"

"Okay, I suppose so. Yubabba just came back today, hopefully she made good business and will be keen on you," Kamajii replied looking up from his work.

"Thank you!" said Chihiro she and Lin left the boiler room and Chihiro went into the elevator.

"You remember which floor, right?" asked Lin.

"Yes, of course," said Chihiro almost getting in the elevator until Lin said, "Chihiro, if Yubabba doesn't give you another job you can find another way to become San's friend."

"How did you know that I needed to become San's friend?" asked Chihiro.

"I sort of talked to Haku because he stopped in for a second, didn't mean to scare you," said Lin.

"How else will I become her friend?" asked Chihiro.

"Well you guys can become friends "outside" of the bath house," suggested Lin.

"That sounds like a good back up plan, I hope to see you soon Lin, bye," waved Chihiro.

"Okay, see you," said Lin leaving to go back to her work. Chihiro popped into the elevator and went up to Yubabba's floor. Chihiro knocked on the door and heard Yubabba's cracking voice, "Come in."

"Okay," said Chihiro quite scared like she was the first time.

"Chihiro! Why have you come back?" asked Yubabba getting angry.

"I…I'd like another job!" Chihiro muttered.

"Another job, eh?" asked Yubabba her eyes glaring at Chihiro, her glare even and alert.

"Yes ma'am," said Chihiro.

"Why is that?" asked Yubabba her fingers slowly wrapping around the gold that she probably got from the spirits who finally paid her.

"Ughhh…I'm looking for work!" said Chihiro and then she took a gulp.

"That isn't the REAL reason, is it?" asked Yubabba summoning Chihiro closer to her desk.

"NO! Yes it is, ma'am," said Chihiro not losing faith.

"Ah, really? Wouldn't want you lying to me, now would I?" asked Yubabba.

"No," said Chihiro blandly.

"Have you met my new apprentice?" asked Yubabba. Suddenly the girl appeared it was San.

"Hello," said San putting her hand up and she seemed less mad and emotionless.

"No, I haven't met her before," stated Chihiro.

"Okay, San have you met this girl before?" asked Yubabba looking at the San wide eyed.

"No, I haven't," San said in monotone. She seemed to be acting like a robot to Chihiro. What's wrong with her? Asked Chihiro mentally.

"Okay then, Chihiro you want a job, right?" asked Yubabba tapping her index finger on her desk.

"Yes, I would like another job," said Chihiro.

"Fine, you can be," said Yubabba. "San's assistant."

"Perfect," muttered Chihiro in a whisper.


	8. New Jobs

Chapter Eight New Jobs

"Did you say something?" asked Yubabba to Chihiro.

"No, ma'am! When do I start working?" asked Chihiro.

"Tomorrow would be good," said Yubabba. "Now, leave."

"Okay," said Chihiro.

"San, show Chihiro to her room," demanded Yubabba.

"Alright, come with me Chihiro," said San making a small hand gesture.

"Right, I'm coming," said Chihiro clumsily running over to San. "What shall I do for you tomorrow?"

"Hmmm….assistant eh? Well, tomorrow, for starters you could….ughh….I don't really know. I guess I'll tell you tomorrow," stammered San. The two girls walked into another room on the floor bellow of Yubabba's. Chihiro and San both walked into a room that reminded Chihiro of all the other spirit's rooms except in this room their weren't any spirits and it was pretty much empty, besides that one cabinet in the corner and closet like all the other ones in the rooms.

"Fine by me," said Chihiro gleaming a smile.

"Well, it is night time I guess you should be going to bed," said San shrugging.

"What are you going to do?" asked Chihiro as San was about to leave the room.

"That is none of your business," said San in a stiff voice.

"I'm sorry for asking," Chihiro said bowing her head.

"It's alright, just get some rest and be up real early tomorrow morning," said San.

"Okay! And, yes ma'am," said Chihiro. San closed the door behind her and walked down the other hallways. Chihiro remembered that she was supposed to meet Haku.

"I don't know how to contact him and tell him what my job is," muttered Chihiro softly as she changed into her night clothes. "I wonder what I could do."

"Hey there," said a boys voice. Chihiro tied her halter-top and spun around, "Who's there?"

"It's just me, Haku," said Haku softly.

"HAKU!" said Chihiro in an almost scream.

"Shhh…," muttered Haku putting a finger to her lips.

"Sorry," whispered Chihiro hugging Haku into a tight embrace. Haku hugged her back and said quietly, "Kagome's apprentice eh?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Chihiro. "And, how did you know to come up here?"

"Rumor was, you were 'San's' new assistant and you were staying in her quarters," Haku shrugged. "Lin told me."

"Nice, I'm glad to see you. How was you're afternoon?" questioned Chihiro.

"It was good, I'll tell you more when we find a better chance to talk, okay?" said Haku.

"Okay," said Chihiro.

"So, tell me, how was everything?" asked Haku. Chihiro wove of her story and told Haku about her new job, Kamajii, and Lin. And, how weird San acted, it was like they never met and her robotic like acts and other things.

"Interesting," stated Haku. "I think I've heard of a spell that can control you like that. But, why in the world would Yubabba use such a spell?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it wasn't Yubabba who put that spell on San?" said Chihiro.

"But, who else has control over that type of power?" asked Haku.

"Well, don't a lot of great spirits have powers like that?" asked Chihiro.

"Well, sure, but why would any random spirit want San to act the way she did?" said Haku.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's someone that we know….," said Chihiro.

"Hmmmm….," thought Haku out loud.

"Who would want to help us? Someone who would know powerful magic?" said Chihiro making up questions on who could make San this way.

"I don't know," said Haku giving a clueless grin. Foot steps were now heard through the thin walls.

"Oops, I better go," said Haku. He stepped over to Chihiro and gave her a chaste kiss and another lip lock. Then he whispered, "We'll talk soon. I promise."

"Okay, see you soon," said Chihiro giving Haku a quick kiss on the cheek. Haku stepped out to the balcony and flew away in his dragon form. The foot steps began to get louder; Chihiro scrambled into her bed/cot thing and threw the covers over herself. The door soon, creaked open, and there was San. Chihiro looked at the girl, secretly. San had tears streaming down her cheeks and they were flushed with a deep red. On her arm, San had a deep slit like-wound that had crimson, red blood dripping from it; she also had a couple scratch marks on her head. Chihiro had an alarmed look on her face, she hid under the covers carefully and thought, 'who would do this to her?' She heard San cry as she ran into the bathroom. Chihiro soon, fell asleep in her thoughts.

Author note:

Hi guys, thanks for being supportive the whole way. The stories not over but, I would like you're opinion.

Who would you like the person to be? The one who hurt San. Either, a new character? Or someone that we already know?

Answer in reviews if you like. Thank you so much. 333

xXKodomo no OmochaXx

P.S I'll update soon! I duno when but, SOON! heheheh.


	9. Chihiro's New Job

Chapter Nine

Chihiro woke early in the morning, following San's orders exactly. She quickly changed and met San in Yubabba's office.

"Good Morning!" Chihiro said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello," said San with no expression. 'What is up with her?' asked Chihiro to herself.

"Hi," said Chihiro putting up a hand. "What shall I do on this early morning, ma'am?"

"I guess you can start by working on starting one of the baths for the Earth Spirit. Get a bath token, ok? You do know where to get it, am I not correct?" asked San fingering through some of Yubabba's old books on a shelf.

"Yes, you are indeed correct. I will go start the bath and such now," said Chihiro in a polite voice.

"Oh, and could you go get some breakfast? You may also get some for yourself," suggested San.

"Alright, I'll do that as soon as possible," said Chihiro departing the office. Chihiro walked out the first door, not entirely closing the door yet. She peeked through the small amount of space that she creaked. Inside, Chihiro watched as San was practicing a bending type spell. All the papers in the room flew up immediately as San moved her hands up and down. She was controlling the papers in a way Chihiro had not seen before.

"What is this?" asked Chihiro to herself. In one hand, San had an old book in the other she was pacing it up and down, the papers following her direct orders. She heard San's foot steps and Chihiro ran out the last two doors and ran straight into the open elevator.

"Phew," sighed Chihiro as she wiped off a bit of sweat from her forehead. Chihiro walked to go get a bath token.

"You're back?" asked the guy at the bath token spot.

"Yes, I am working for San and she ordered me to get a bath token for one of the earth spirits. May I have a regular bath token?" asked Chihiro nicely.

"Ah, one of the bold earth spirits," he said kindly. "Of course, did you know San was an Earth Spirit?"

"Was?" asked Chihiro.

"Oh yes, she used to be one of the greatest, they say, she could bend a large rock formation, as big as a---what do you humans call it? Oh yes, I cliff, she lost control of her---," he said. "Oh wow, I'm going to ahead of myself. Here is your bath token." He handed Chihiro her bath token. Chihiro walked away in bit confusion. 'San WAS an Earth Spirit?' she asked herself in confusion. 'Hmm…Maybe I can talk to Haku about that. He'll know!' Chihiro walked into one of the bath rooms and put her token on the slot. It went up and then Chihiro stepped over the bath a pulled down the rope. Water poured out of the ledge and San stood up on the bath until the water reached the rim of the tub. Chihiro pulled on the rope and the water stopped. Chihiro then, waited outside the bath house.

"An Earth Spirit is here!" someone shouted.

"Oh, I have the bath all prepared for the Earth Spirit!" called out Chihiro.

"This kind human will show you to you're bath," the same person said. The large looking Earth Spirit glanced at Chihiro and followed her into the bath house.

"Here you go, ughh…sir," said Chihiro making a hand gesture to the large bath. The Spirit gave Chihiro another glance and gave her some gold. Chihiro left the room and went to go get breakfast for San and herself. After she did that she went back up to Yubabba's office. Chihiro knocked on the door and was then let in. Chihiro walked in and no one was there.

"Hello? San? Anyone here?" asked Chihiro. "San, I brought up some breakfast." Chihiro held up her bowls of rice.

"San, where are you?" asked Chihiro in an almost whisper. Chihiro set one of the rice bowls on the Yubabba's desk and looked around for any clues of where San was. Chihiro peered outside the window and looked on the lengthy balcony. Chihiro squinted at the sight, in a far away distance she saw to long dragons. One that looked like Haku and the other was a pale green and had long grass like green scales. They were very similar and were both fighting each other. Chihiro ran out to the balcony and looked at the two dragons very carefully. She looked closely at dragon that looked like Haku. The two dragons began to come more visible to Chihiro.

"OH MY GOD! HAKU!" shouted Chihiro. She quickly ran away from the balcony and into Yubabba's office. The two dragons suddenly both busted into the office crashing a lot of Yubabba's precious things. The blue dragon that looked like Haku actually was Haku because it slowly turned into Haku. He had many bruises all over his fourteen year old body. The green looking dragon slowly made its way back to looking like a more banged up version of San.

"Haku? San? Why were you guys fighting out there?" demanded Chihiro. Chihiro gently put her hand on Haku's shoulder and shook him a small bit.

"Haku?" she asked shaking him a bit more. "San?" she shook San too.

"Guys, wake up?" screamed Chihiro, tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes.

"C...Ch…Chihiro?" mumbled Haku moaning from the pain of his bruises.

CHCHCHHCHCHCHCHCCHHCH------------------------

Hi everyone! Wow this story sure has gotten long. (Well, for me it has) I guess asking you guys that question last time didn't have anything to do with the chapter. Thanks for everyone's advice if they gave. DD I hope you guys enjoyed my new chapter. I'll update soon. Bye for now!


	10. Secrets

Chapter Ten Secrets

"AHHH! HAKU!" screamed Chihiro holding him close to her.

"OWWW!" moaned Haku when Chihiro gripped him tighter.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," cried Chihiro, she loosened her grip and hugged Haku gently. "What happened?"

"I…I was at our old house and…she showed up. San came. When she saw me at our old house she….tensed up and started yelling at me and screaming. She…She was mad at me, I couldn't tell why," Haku said stuttering.

"Then what happened?" asked Chihiro.

"We…We started to fight and then we both turned into dragons and the fight was brought here. I do not understand San's uncontrollable temper," said Haku.

"Where….Where am I?" stuttered San. Her eyes were now pealed open; she gave a small glance at Chihiro. "Hey, you're my assistant, right?"

"Ughh…Yes, Ma'am!" said Chihiro gleaming, she then passed the rice bowl to San. "I brought you breakfast just like you ordered!"

"Thank you, Chihiro," muttered San, she then gave Haku a dirty glare and took the rice bowl.

"Here Haku!" said Chihiro passing her rice bowl to Haku.

"Thanks, Chihiro," said Haku giving a small smile. He took the rice bowl and ate the rice slowly with chopsticks.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Chihiro.

"I guess," said San.

"Sure," said Haku. San wobbled when she first stood up, when she gained a balance she stood up and ushered Chihiro to stand up too.

"I'll tell you what happened later," she hissed in Chihiro's ear. San walked away and into her room, to probably wash up. When San left the room, Haku stood up and asked quietly, "What did she say?"

"I'll tell you later, Haku," said Chihiro. "Meet me in my room later, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be there, gotta go now. Bye," Haku said going onto the slim balcony outside and flying away. Chihiro watched Haku at the corner of her eye and then walked into her and San's rooms.

"Master San?" asked Chihiro.

"Hmmm?" asked San.

"Ughh…are you there?" asked Chihiro stupidly.

"Yes, I'm here Chihiro," San said.

"Do you need anything, ma'am?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, could you go to my old house a pick up a couple things?" asked San.

"Okay, how would you like me to get there?" asked Chihiro.

"Here," said San stepping out of the bathroom and slipping two train tickets in Chihiro's hand. "One for the way there, one for the way back."

"Okay, which stop?" asked Chihiro.

"When you're going to my old house, third stop. And, on the way back you want to go back three stops, got it?" asked San. "Here is a list of things that I want you to get me, I also listed where they were."

"Okay!" said Chihiro. "Bye Master San!"

'When did she start calling me Master?' wondered San, she then shrugged. Chihiro climbed into the elevator and pulled down the lever. She kept doing so until she reached the bottom floor. Chihiro walked quietly on the tracks that were under a two inch amount of water. When Chihiro got to the train station she saw someone familiar.

"Granny?" whispered Chihiro under her breath. She ran as fast as she could to reach the station faster. It was Zeniba!

"Granny!" Chihiro called waving to Zeniba.

"Chihiro?" she asked in a nice, calm voice.

"Yeah, it's me!" Chihiro said running and hugging Zeniba.

"Wow, it's been awhile. Hasn't it?" Zeniba said leaving the quick embrace.

"It sure has, three years actually," said Chihiro.

"My don't you look older," said Zeniba looking at Chihiro and how grown up she had gotten. "What brings you here today? And, why are you back in the Spirit World?"

"Well….," Chihiro began.

"First, let's get onto the train you can tell me then," said Zeniba giving her ticket to the conductor spirit. He clipped at Zeniba's ticket, and then Chihiro's. They both took there seats and Chihiro said, "So, you're sister got a new apprentice and Haku and I were wondering who it was. We found out that her apprentice was Haku's sister, Kagome. This time it's different though, you're sister used a more powerful contract and spell to gain control over Kagome, who's name is now San. We both figured I'd get another job and it is to be San's assistant. Now, I have to befriend her so I can figure out what truly is going on."

"Seems like a good story," said Zeniba. "Can I let you in on something?"

"Sure, Granny," said Chihiro smiling.

"Okay, you know that other night when San was acting strange?" asked Zeniba.

"Yes," said Chihiro.

"Well, that night San stole something very important to me and it had a curse on it called, 'Forget me not'. This curse makes you forget everything that happened in the past couple days. Only days. So, in a way, this curse helped you obtain you're job, Chihiro. Do you understand?" asked Zeniba.

"I understand, Granny. And, thank you," said Chihiro bowing her head. "Yes, she did act strange that night. She said that we have never met before and we did."

"Exactly, the spell never completely where's off, just so you know," said Zeniba.

"Okay," said Chihiro.

"So, this girl is Haku's sister, huh?" asked Zeniba.

"Yes, she is," said Chihiro. "And, that is why I'm on the train. I need to pick up a few things for her."

"I understand, well, this must me you're stop. Am I correct?" asked Zeniba. Chihiro thought for a second and said, "Yes, it was very nice seeing you again Granny."

"Okay dear, please, come visit sometime soon," said Zeniba waving.

"Okay! Tell No Face I said hi," said Chihiro stepping off the train.

"Okay, I will," said Zeniba smiling. Chihiro got off the train. She saw another familiar face, Haku.

"HI HAKU!" she yelled.

"Chihiro? What're you doing here?" asked Haku.

"Orders from San," muttered Chihiro. "Can you take me to you're house?"

"Sure, what does she need?" asked Haku kissing Chihiro's cheek.

"Here's the list!" said Chihiro flashing the list to Haku. Haku gripped the paper and read off the items.

"Hmmm….okay, I'll take you to my house again," said Haku glancing at Chihiro.

"Thanks, I love you," said Chihiro kissing Haku on the lips again. Haku took Chihiro to his house and held her hand tightly.

"How is everything? Being San's assistant," asked Haku lightly.

"Everything's good, I found out some new things about why San was acting weird when she said she didn't know who I was even though we all ready met. She stole something from Zeniba and it had a "forget me not" curse on it. So, it makes you loose you're memory on what happened in the last few days. It, sort of, helped actually!" said Chihiro.

"That sounds good," Haku said going into the kitchen of the house and setting a kettle on the stove. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, and thank you," Chihiro said. "Now, I need to look for the stuff that San needs."

"Okay, I'll help you when I'm done, OK?" asked Haku.

"OK," said Chihiro then, she read off the list:

"1. The three books from my closet

2. My old charm necklace (blue like orb on gold chain)

3. Mini-spell book from drawer on the left in my bedroom

4. Golden seal from my night stand."

"Haku," called Chihiro.

"Yeah?" asked Haku.

"Does San own a golden seal?" asked Chihiro.

"Ughh…not that I know of, why?" asked Haku.

"It's on her…ummm…list," said Chihiro she then gabbed the paper.

"Really, let me see," said Haku he took the paper from Chihiro's hand and read, '_Golden seal from my night stand_.' Haku's eyes went wide and said, "I wonder if she stole that from Zeniba."

"Maybe?" said Chihiro eyes also going wide. "I wonder…"

CHCHCHCHHCHCHCHHCHCHCHCHC-------

Double digits! YE-YEAHH! R&R as always. Thanks everyone who read.


	11. Secrets Part Two

Chapter Eleven Secrets Part Two

Fluff Chapter!

"Do you really think that San would steal Zeniba's golden seal, just like I did a couple years ago?" asked Haku bluntly.

"Maybe, I dunno," Chihiro said unsure of herself, her finger tapped her chin lightly as she peered down and read the words again. Chihiro walked into San's room which was directly across from Haku's. Chihiro looked in the small room for a second, her eyes scanning everywhere and everything. Chihiro stole a small glance at her night table, like the list had said; there stood a small golden seal that had the resemblance of Zeniba's. Now, Yubabba wouldn't want herself doing her dirty work, so of course Yubabba would send an apprentice, preferably hers, to do it.

"I think the seal….," stammered Chihiro. "Is Zeniba's?"

"You do? How can you tell?" asked Haku. Chihiro walked over to the small night stand close to San's old bed, and picked up the golden seal in her small scrawny hands. She ran the texture of the seal over her fingers and palm.

"Hmmm….," she thought out loud. "Yup, this is indeed Zeniba's."

"Really, how can you tell?" repeated Haku walking over to Chihiro. Chihiro dropped the seal in his hands and said, "Well, when I was holding Zeniba's seal all the way to her house. After, I got it out of your mouth. The seal had a weird feeling and I distinctively remember the textures of the seal. They were different from any emblem I've ever felt. So, they feel exactly like this one here. It must be hers!" Haku's eyes grew wide and then he said, "Hmmm…it seems likely. But, I think we should take a little trip to Zeniba's house. Don't you?"

"How long would that take? I need a good excuse for being late back to work, don't I?" asked Chihiro feeling that a Haku kiss might come along. She steps closer to Haku flirting a little and her finger walks up his firmly built chest.

"Ughh…?" stutters Haku. You could feel the hormone ragging tension rising.

"Hmmm?" asked Chihiro her eyes half-closing. She's feeling her thirteen year old body pressing onto Haku's fourteen year old one.

"Maybe…you could tell…San that….you had trouble…umm…looking for things. Yeah! Trouble looking f---." Chihiro then, gently presses her soft lips to Haku's. Haku quickly kisses her back and then Haku pushes Chihiro gently down onto San's bed. The kissing is starting to get harder, when Chihiro opened her mouth a small bit and Haku immediately took the entrance and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues, both fighting for supremacy and battling it out. Chihiro's hands slide down from Haku's shoulders and reach his hands, their fingers intertwine. Haku feels the chills seeping from his spine he then licks Chihiro's bottom lip. Now, Chihiro feels the chill sensation. They go back to normal kissing and their kisses are hard yet passionate and sweet. When they both found it time to need air they both pull away simultaneously. Gasping for breathe Chihiro mutters, "I just needed that….because we haven't been able to do that much….lately." Haku gives off a chuckle when he gains enough oxygen, "I missed you too. Well, your kisses."

"I love you Haku. Always, and forever," said Chihiro cutting off whatever Haku was going to say by kissing him again. After her short lip lock they both pull away and Chihiro asks, "So, are we going to go on the train or walk?"

"Why don't we walk? It's such a nice day out then I'll fly you back to the bath house?" Haku suggests.

"Sounds like a date," said Chihiro giggling.

"A date? Right! I love you, Chihiro. Always, and forever too," said Haku locking Chihiro's lips in a chaste kiss. "Here, I'll help you find everything else and we can pick it all up later." Chihiro walked around San's room and went into her magical walk-in like closet. She found the books and lays them on the bed. Haku looked around and found her orb necklace; he too, put that on the bed. Chihiro opened one of the drawers on the night stand and found the mini-spell book. All three items were now on the bed packaged in a bag that Chihiro found in San's room, including the golden seal. Chihiro then took the golden seal and put it in her apron pocket.

"OK? Is that it?" asked Haku.

"Yup! Exactly it!" said Chihiro merrily. "That's a pretty necklace."

"It sure is, I remember when San got that," Haku stated.

"Should we take the seal, you know, just in case?" asked Chihiro changing the subject.

"OK, why not? We can at least try to see if it's Zeniba's. If it's not we can always return it to San," said Haku shrugging.

"OK, that sounds good!" Chihiro said. Haku took her small hand in his slightly larger one. They both walked romantically to Zeniba's house. Every now and then Haku would pull Chihiro over for a quick kiss. He was taller than her by a couple inches, maybe three, so he'd bend over swiftly and peck her lips gently. Chihiro liked Haku and his romantic ways so, every so often she would just smile. Words could not explain their love for each other and being alone they felt that they could do much more, way beyond what they couldn't do in the presence of other people. When they reached Swamp Bottom the walking lap post hopped its way to the two teens. And, showed them the way to Zeniba's cottage house.

"Come in dearies," said Zeniba's sweet voice.

"Hi Granny!" exclaimed Chihiro.

"Hello Ma'am," said Haku politely.

"Hello, Chihiro, Haku," said Zeniba. "You know, Haku, you can call me Granny too?"

"Ughhhh….sure, umm…Granny," said Haku slightly taking in the awkwardness. Chihiro laughed at Haku's stuttering and not used to saying things like these.

"Would you two like some tea?" asked Zeniba closing the door behind the two.

"Sure!" said Haku. "Yes Please!" said Chihiro at the same time.

"Okay, it's boiling this very minute. It's very nice to see you too, did you come to visit?" asked Zeniba.

"Well, urrmmm….we did and we were just wondering, have you still gotten your golden seal?" asked Haku.

"Actually, truth be told, no," Zeniba sighed lightly. "It was stolen a couple days ago when I was out doing some shopping for tea leaves and other herbs. Have you two seen any whereabouts on it?"

"Chihiro," nudged Haku gently.

"Oh right!" remembered Chihiro, out of her apron pocket Chihiro revealed the seal. Zeniba rushed over to Chihiro and said, "Oh Chihiro. Where did you ever find this?"

"San," Chihiro gritted with her teeth. "San stole it from you."

"Are you serious?" asked Zeniba her temper rising and her long off white hair flying around.

"Yes, Granny," said Chihiro sternly.

"Oh my," said Zeniba her temper slowly cooling off. 'Heh, she was probably having a Yubabba moment,' thought Haku smirking shortly.

"I'm so sorry, Granny. But, here." Chihiro gave Zeniba the seal and dropped it in her hand. "I'll tell San that I couldn't find it in her house."

"Thank you, Chihiro. You best be off on your way, you too," said Zeniba.

"That is true," said Haku coolly. "I'm happy that we made a safe return for your belongings."

"Thank you dearies," said Zeniba in her sweet voice.

"Bye Granny," said Chihiro in a hyper sweet tone.

"Have a nice day, Granny," said Haku politely.

"Good bye, Chihiro, Haku," said Zeniba waving as the two teens left her house and flew off on Haku in his dragon state with Chihiro aboard his back. They both stopped when they reached Haku's house and Chihiro ran in and up the stairs and into San's room and grabbed the bag of things that San had asked for. Then, she ran outside and went on Haku's back again; he flew her off to the bath house.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" asked the booming voice of San. 'Boy, was she angry,' said Chihiro mentally. 'How unusual.'

"I'm sorry!" Chihiro said soundly slightly scared. "I had many troubles finding your things." San breathed in and out, "Phew, I'm sorry Chihiro. Just a little mad about some bath house problems." 'Heh, a little,' thought Chihiro smirking a little so, San couldn't see.

"Oh, okay. Anyways, here are the many things you asked for. By the way, I could not find the "golden seal" of which you speak of in your list," added Chihiro giving off a small smile.

"No golden seal, eh?" asked San pondering for a second.

"No, I'm very sorry ma'am," said Chihiro looking down at the ground pretending to be depressed.

"I guess its okay. I'll go find it myself tomorrow," said San looking outside, the sun was about to set under the long stream.

"Ok, Master San," said Chihiro. Chihiro was about to walk a go get some dinner for herself and San.

"Wait! Before you go Chihiro, I want to tell you about what happened before. You know, with me and…heh, my brother," said San emphasizing 'my brother.'

"Ok, I guess I'm up for a good story," Chihiro said.

"Well, listen in," San said.

CHCHHCHCHHCHCHCHCHC------

I guess you guy's have to wait until the next Chapter to see what happens next. Read and Review. THANKS!


	12. San's Confessions

Chapter Twelve San's Confessions

"If I tell you everything about what has happened you cannot repeat any of it to anybody, OK?" asked San wide eyed.

"OK, ma'am," Chihiro muttered.

"So, I went to my old house, the one you went to, to pick up some things, and I was just done picking up something at ughhh…well, I can't tell you that part. But, anyways, I was in such a horrible mood at the time. I saw my demon of a brother, Haku. Man, do I hate him! He was born a demon; he never listened to me or mom. He should have never been a fucking RIVER GOD! He should have been a mere demon. He is so horrible!" San hand went to her mouth. "I shouldn't of told you all that."

"It's okay, I will not tell anyone," said Chihiro calmly.

"For some strange reason I feel as if I can trust you with anything," San replied.

"You should….," paused Chihiro. "…because you can."

"Thank you Chihiro," said San great fully. "Anyway, aside from my Haku blabbering, He was at our house. He just had to be there," said San sarcastically when she mentioned 'had.' "You know when you get the urge to fight someone because you're mad, right?" Chihiro's head nodded. "So, we've been in a LONG fight so, we both suddenly started to fight each other and that is basically what you saw. Understand?"

"I understand. But, why have you and Haku been fighting? Is it like sibling rivalry?" questioned Chihiro.

"Something like that. He actually, well kind of his the blame for our mother's death," San said blankly. "I won't really get into detail about that, it's not exactly important. We also have been fighting, exceptionally on that day, was because Haku 'thought' I stole something from Yubabba's sister."

"Did you?" Chihiro cleared her throat. "Did you steal something from her sister?"

"No!" exclaimed San defensively. "Of course not! I would never, even if I am Yubabba's apprentice!"

"Umm…okay," said Chihiro unsure of how to put that into better words.

"Where has Yubabba been these days?" asked Chihiro, she looked around the empty office and had always noticed that Yubabba, her baby, her three heads, and her bird had not been here.

"Ummm…that I cannot tell you," said San stuttering.

"How come?" asked Chihiro. Sweat dripped down San's face and she hissed, "I will show you what happened."

"Hmmm…," muttered Chihiro. San and Chihiro both walked over to a big closest, in the rear corner. San whispered a spell by the door and ushered Chihiro to walk a couple feet away. Chihiro did so and San took a few steps back. The big maple wooden doors swung open and in the closest there were……

"She didn't," whispered Chihiro.

"Yes, I did," hissed San. Chihiro's eyes grew extremely wide and she forced herself not to cry.

Short chapter, sorry. Cliff-hanger, though. R&R as always.


	13. Shocking Discoveries

Chapter Thirteen Shocking Discoveries

"You didn't?" muttered Chihiro.

"Ah! But, I did!" said San pointing her index finger.

"Wait, wait? How did you fit them all in there?" asked Chihiro starring at the lifeless bodies in the closest. "Do you know your real name?"

"What? Ummm…my name? Isn't it San?" asked San stuttering.

"Sure," Chihiro said, and then quietly she whispered, "Whatever. Man, this is weird."

"Well," San said closing the closest. "We better get going to bed."

"Ummm….I guess," shrugged Chihiro.

"Ok then, good night," San said waving and leaving the room.

"Oh, Haku. Where are you?" asked Chihiro to herself.

"Behind you," slurred a soft voice. "Come with me." Chihiro turned around and Haku grabbed her thin wrist. Haku hushed a small spell on him and Chihiro. And, they both flew invisibly through the entire bath house. It was raining outside and Haku turned them both visible again, once they reached across the bridge.

"What happened?" asked Haku.

"San….," whispered Chihiro. "She killed them all!"

"Shhh…Shhh…come with me and calm down," said Haku quietly.

"Okay, take me away; I don't want to be here anymore!" Chihiro exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my house, and soon, away from this place," Haku said gently.

"The farther, the better," coughed Chihiro.

"We'll talk more when we get back to my house, OK?" asked Haku.

"Ok," cried Chihiro, she felt tears come to the corners of her eyes.

"Don't cry, Chihiro. I love you…," Haku said soothingly. "Everything will be okay."

"I love you Haku, please kiss me before we go anywhere," begged Chihiro.

"Alright," Haku replied bringing his lips to hers softly. He kissed her deeply and held his beloved Chihiro. He laid small kisses on her neck and hushed, "I love you, and I promise everything will be okay."

"Thank you Haku," Chihiro choked out lightly. "I will always love you too."

"Anytime Chihiro, you know I love you. Now, let's get out of this place," said Haku. "I have many important things to tell you."

"Alright," Chihiro said. Haku turned into his dragon form and the two of them flew off, Haku landed gently when they reached his house. The two teens walked inside and started to talk in the dining room.

"I guess I have plenty explaining to do," Haku said looking at the wooden table that he and Chihiro were sitting at.

"Why is that?" asked Chihiro.

"Well, I'm guessing San never told you about our father. Am I not correct?" asked Haku.

"You are correct," Chihiro said. 'This had to be very serious,' she thought to herself.

"Well, when our father was alive he was a River God, like me. When I was five he was half-dead. When you are dead, Chihiro, you turn into a demon if the spirits do not want you. Yes, you are kind of dead when you start out but, when you fully die. You become a demon. To contain himself, our father would store his demon magic in containers. When San and I were fighting we accidentally split one of the containers still left here. San got soaked in the magic and that led to us fighting in the bath house." Haku took a small breath. "I think some of my dad's old magic was rubbing, literarily, off onto San. What do you think?"

"I think you are indeed right," Chihiro said thinking back to why San would pull such an act. "That's probably why she killed them all, right?"

"Exactly, we have to warn everyone so; she doesn't get out of control!" Haku exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Chihiro said in an almost scream.

"Let's do it!" Haku said.

"Tomorrow?" asked Chihiro.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Haku said shrugging. "I think we should get a good rest also." Haku stood up and was about to walk to his room.

"Wait! Haku?" Chihiro asked quietly.

"Chihiro?" asked Haku turning around.

"How will we warn everyone?" asked Chihiro.

"I'm not sure," Haku said thinking hard about it.

"Do you think San will notice that I'm gone tomorrow?" asked Chihiro in a scared tone.

"Probably, but not to worry. She won't be able to see us tomorrow, I have an idea," Haku said. "There's this cool spell and when I let her sip this syrup she will not be able to see us, so she cannot get in our way, I'm going to do it while she's sleeping. I'll be back in a flash, so don't move anywhere. Ok?"

"Ok, please come back quickly," Chihiro said you could hear the thinness in her voice. She was frightened.

"Or maybe….you should come with me?" suggested Haku.

"Yes," cried Chihiro she ran up to Haku and put a light pressure on his arm and gripped it tightly. Haku smoothed out her hair, and replied lightly, "Let's go."

Chihiro and Haku flew back to the bath house and walked into San's room with small, light steps. Haku took the small syrup out of his apron pocket and slipped it down San's mouth. After they were finished Haku and Chihiro rushed out of the bath house, careful not to make another peep. Haku and Chihiro, then, flew away from the bath house and back to Haku's house. Chihiro and Haku both walked into the quiet house. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and they needed all the rest they could get. But, how would they warn everyone at the bath house? I mean San could see the others. Well, it was up to Chihiro and Haku to decide everyone's fate.

"Good night, Chihiro," Haku whispered softly.

"Good night, Haku," Chihiro mumbled and she tossed and turned in her bed. With that, the two teenagers fell asleep ready to await what would be in store for the them.


	14. Promises are Forever

Chapter Fourteen Promises are Forever

The sun rose above the horizon in the spirit world, Chihiro looked out the window yawning, she sat up on her bed.

"Morning," Haku said carrying a bowl of rice and pork. "Would you like some breakfast?" Haku walked in through the door.

"Thanks Haku," Chihiro said picking up the chopsticks and eating the rice. Haku sat on the bed near Chihiro. She gently kissed Haku's cheek. Haku smiled and said, "I got a message from Kamajii."

"What happened?" Chihiro asked in between chewing.

"San," sighed Haku crunching his bangs in between his fingers. "She…she started killing them."

"You're joking?" Chihiro asked dumbfounded.

"No, I'm not. She starting carrying a blade and starting to stab everyone! She even stabbed the foreman. And, Lin has a slight cut on her arm," Haku said blandly.

"Oh my gosh! We'd better start a move on now!" Chihiro said frantically, she was about to stand up until Haku put a hand on her shoulder and urged her to sit back down.

"Chihiro…," Haku muttered quietly.

"Yeah?" asked Chihiro. 'Oh no, had she done something wrong. Haku seemed upset,' thought Chihiro.

"I don't want you to come along with me," Haku said looking down at the bed spread.

"Why not, Haku?" Chihiro asked concerned. "What have I done?"

"You've done nothing, it's me. I don't want you to come….because I don't want to lose you," Haku said pausing in between. His tears were not visible and he was crying.

"Haku…don't cry. we're in this together. I need to fight with you," Chihiro said sweetly hugging Haku.

"No, you can't!" Haku said almost shouting. "I don't want you to die!"

"I won't, Haku. I swear," Chihiro said crying now too.

"Chihiro, I promise, everything will be ok," Haku cried. "Just do not come with me to the bath house."

"Haku…do you seriously mean that?" Chihiro asked kissing his lips softly.

"Yes, I want to make a promise to you, ok?" Haku asked kissing her back softly.

"What…is the promise?" asked Chihiro stammering.

"I promise that if you come back to the Spirit World in seven years. Everything will be okay. I will love you forever and always. If you do not love me, we can still be friends. I, the Kohaku River, promise that to you Chihiro, the love of my life. Promise?" Haku stated sincerely.

"If this is what you want Haku…," Chihiro paused. "Then, ok."

"Chihiro…thank you," Haku said.

"Haku, I want you to promise me one thing," Chihiro said pushing him away and starring into his emerald eyes.

"What is it?" asked Haku.

"Promise me that everything will be ok and you will not be defeated by San," Chihiro stated bluntly.

"I promise," Haku said putting his hand over hers. "We should get you back to the human world."

"Oh…okay," Chihiro stuttered; tears fell from her eyes.

"Remember Chihiro, I love you and I'll never, ever forget who you are," Haku said kissing Chihiro.

"I love you too, I will always love you. And, Haku…if I go away and I come back will promise you that I will stay for good, with you. Forever," Chihiro said thinking very deeply.

"Forever?" asked Haku shocked his eyes widening. "But, then you will never have a normal life as the girl you are."

"I'd do anything just to be with you," Chihiro said seriously.

"We should go now, so I can fight San off with everyone else," Haku said. Chihiro and he walked out of the house and back near the abandoned theme park entrance. Chihiro remembered the first time her and Haku said good bye three years ago.

"Remember not to look back," Haku had said like the last time.

"I won't, I promise," Chihiro said holding his hand tightly, tears streaming down her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh Chihiro," muttered Haku holding her close and kissing her. "I promise that I will fight this battle and be victorious!" They shared one last kiss and their hands left each other.

"Don't forget to come back," Haku called down as Chihiro made her way down the grassy green steps.

"I won't!" Chihiro called not looking at Haku. Chihiro ran through the tunnel and didn't make one look back at all. She went back to her house and saw the duplicate that was playing as her. When she crept into her room the duplicate vanished.

"Weird," muttered Chihiro under her breath.

"HI MOM!" shouted Chihiro, she ran up and hugged her mom. It felt like ages since she saw her family.

"Chihiro, honey, why are you acting like you haven't seen me in ages?" asked her mom. "And, don't tug on my shirt please."

"Oh, I duno. What's for lunch?" asked Chihiro.

"Honey, today's school. You have to leave soon," her mom said.

"School? Oh yeah, school, right," Chihiro said. "What day is it?"

"Oh my Chihiro," said her mom. "Are you sick?" she put her hand on Chihiro's forehead.

"No, mom, I feel fine. But, what day is it?" asked Chihiro.

"Oh, it's Thursday," her mom said putting a brown bag into Chihiro's back pack. "There's your lunch, by the way."

"Ok, thanks," Chihiro said. "I'll be right back." Chihiro walked up to her room and looked around. There were her books lying on the table at her desk. 'Wow, my notebooks are up to date,' Chihiro said mentally flipping through them.

She put her books in her bag and said, "Bye Mom."

"Bye honey," her mom said waving. Chihiro waved back and outside waiting for her was Hisae and Mami, her two friends from school.

"Hey guys!" cheered Chihiro.

"Morning Chihiro! We almost thought you weren't going to come," Mami said.

"Nope, why would I miss out on school?" asked Chihiro.

"I don't know sick maybe?" Hisae said.

"Nah, I feel good today," Chihiro said wiping her eyes she still had some tears spotted on her face.

"Were you crying?" asked Hisae.

"No, just yawning before. I guess I'm still tired," lied Chihiro.

"Ok, whatever," Hisae said. "Let's getta move on to school then."

"Sure," Mami said. The three girls walked to school. Chihiro was mentally reviewing what had happened this morning, she thought of Haku and started to space.

-------Meanwhile in the Spirit World------

"Kamajii! We need back up!" Haku yelled trying to hold of San. San was in a black and red kimono and was holding two slick blades. She already started killing more and more people as the minutes had passed.

"Thank god Chihiro isn't here," Haku muttered casting a larger spell on San. "Wow, dad's demon magic is pretty damn strong."

-----Back in the Human World------

Chihiro was now living an ordinary girl's life. Going to school, hanging out with friends doing homework, etc. She now missed Haku more than anything at times she felt miserable and had no one to turn to. Who would want to believe that there was another world? No one right. Well, Chihiro tried to enjoy her life as much as she could. Knowing she'd only have to wait seven years to see Haku again. Being only a mere teen still she didn't know that seven years could seem like forever.


	15. Epilogue Part One

Chapter Fifteen the Epilogue Part One

----Seven Years into the Future----

Chihiro yawned and woke up in her apartment in the city of Tokyo.

"Wow, the years pasted by so quickly," she muttered to herself. "It feels like just yesterday I was in the Spirit World and Haku told me to leave." Ever since then, Chihiro had kept a calendar marking the days until today. Today was the day that Chihiro could return to the Spirit World.

"I wonder if I should still do it?" she asked herself. I mean Chihiro was now twenty and she did have a pretty decent life, but sometimes she'd find herself thinking about Haku. Chihiro had a wonderful life and a loving family; would she throw it all away out of love? She passed High School and was almost about to graduate from Collage.

"Yeah, I will do it," Chihiro said to herself again. "I'm going to see Haku today." Chihiro got out of her bed and dressed in a light pink dress that reached her mid thigh. The dress had three buttons going down from the circle neck line. It fit her slim body nicely; she had definitely grown since she'd seen Haku. Her hair was now very long and tied back into a pony tail with the band that Zeniba and her friends made for her the first time she visited the Spirit World. She tied up her chunky white sneakers and put on a pair of socks. She looked at herself contently in her full length mirror.

"Eh, fuck the make up," she said looking at her face. She just brushed her teeth and washed her face. After Chihiro had eaten breakfast she took a road down memory lane. She pulled her light blue car out of the lot under her apartment and drove down to where her parents were still living; she also went down the roads that lead her to the Spirit World. Remembering the first time her dad had gone up the wrong way and was speeding down the bumpy roads.

"I wonder if Haku still loves me like he said he would and if he kept his promise," Chihiro said to herself. "I know…I still love him." She thought about Haku and stated that she had indeed still loved him. Chihiro stopped her car when she reached the entrance to the abandoned theme park. Even though she was much older her memory was still the same. The sun shown brightly and the grass were as green as ever. Chihiro smiled as her long hair flew in the breeze. She took her first couple steps across the grass and the empty stream. Chihiro walked into the Spirit World hoping she had made the right choice. She thought about both choices, one Haku not loving her or two, Haku is already dead from the battle between him and his sister. Chihiro found her way, by memorization, to the bridge to the bath house. Across the way stood another woman about her age. She seemed very familiar to Chihiro.

"Hello," the woman said getting closer to Chihiro. "My name is…Kagome. And, welcome to the bath house, Chihiro."


	16. Epilogue Part Two

Chapter Sixteen the Epilogue Part Two

The woman was wearing a silk, red and black kimono.

"Hello Kagome," Chihiro said, she couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Chihiro….I know why you're here," Kagome stated. Her voice was now wasn't bitter and it was actually sweet. "You're here to see Haku, am I not right?"

"You are right," Chihiro said. "What happened?"

"Between Haku and I? Well, everything worked out and we are now in a alliance as brother and sister. When the battle ended, I was found unconscious and Haku and Kamjii treated me everyday with more and more magic. Soon enough when I was about sixteen, I regained conscious. I was back to normal. And, never again had we have a fight," Kagome stated.

"Wow, so everything worked out between you guys?" Chihiro asked surprised.

"Yes, everything worked out and everyone who had died under my terms were brought back and are now again living as spirits. Only one person is still upset….," Kagome's voice had trailed off.

"Huh?" asked Chihiro confused.

"Haku…was upset," Kagome said bluntly. "Since the battles only took two years he was upset that he could no longer get to you and went into slight depression." Chihiro face expressions went into shock. Haku still cared, she thought to herself. "He's better now, but you should see him anyways."

"Right, I guess I should go now," Chihiro said.

"Indeed, come with me," ushered Kagome.

"I was wondering?" Chihiro asked Kagome.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"How did you remember your name?" Chihiro asked her.

"Well, after all that chaos happened it all, in a weird way, came back to me. My you've grown, haven't you?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"I guess so. It has been seven years," Chihiro said modestly. "Why is Haku still in the bath house?"

"After he went into slight depression, I thought if he needed me he should still stay here. Yubabba and them all were also brought back to life….well, except Yubabba actually, heh. Funny story about that," Kagome said giggling lightly. The two of them walked up to the elevator.

"What happened? Is it that funny?" asked Chihiro.

"Well, Haku did tell you about what happens if the Gods do not want you, right?" Kagome asked. Chihiro nodded her head. "Well, the Gods told Yubabba that she can no longer be a spirit and was sent to work for the Devil. You see, the past actions she committed, like taking peoples names and all made the Gods see she is not eligible to be a spirit. She is not a threat to anyone really, because the Devil keeps her busy. Her baby took over the bath house sort of when he grew up and I'm still working here but, the bath house is under good management."

"Wow, that's an interesting story," Chihiro said with anticipation. She couldn't wait to see Haku.

"Haku's in there," pointed Kagome to one of the room's on the top floor.

"Ok, I'll go now," Chihiro said.

"I'm going to leave you two, you have a lot of catching up to do," Kagome said taking the elevator down. Chihiro gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Haku's voice said briskly.

"Hello, I'm Chihiro," Chihiro said introducing herself not realizing it was Haku's voice.

"Chihiro….you came back?" Haku asked. The doors immediately opened and there was Haku, well a much older version of him. He was very tall, still with his dark hair now much longer and those mesmerizing emerald green eyes, he looked about one year older that Chihiro, twenty one maybe? Chihiro ran into Haku's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Haku was now, much taller that Chihiro by about five inches. Haku hugged Chihiro tightly and pressed his lips to hers. It had been awhile since the two of them had kissed. Tears were forming at both of their eyes. Chihiro broke the kiss and said gasping for breath, "I'm…here…to…stay forever."

"Thank you, Chihiro," Haku mumbled kissing her hard, but passionately. From the elevator Kagome watched the two of them start to make out. She smirked and then settled for a decent smile; her back leaning against the wall and her arms crossed over her chest, "Finally."

The

End****


	17. Author Note

Author Note!

Hey Guys! What's up?

How's the story? Did ya like?

Tell me in reviews please. I have a cool idea for a sequel, would you like that? Please tell me in a review I'd like to know everyone's opinion. Ok, thanks so much! Bye!


End file.
